Un jour tout a changé
by Clem cloum
Summary: Beckett se réveille, un matin de début de week end, bien décidée à le passer en paix... Mais un élément vient perturber ses projets...


Bonjour ! Voici ma première "vraie" fiction sur Castle ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)

Résumé: Castle débarque chez Beckett pour lui proposer quelque chose, mais il n'en a pas le temps, car un élément perturbateur surgit ! Un rival...?

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie finirait ainsi, à même le sol, face contre terre.

Elle pensait, peut être naïvement, peut être l'avait même-t-elle espéré, finir dans son lit, entourée des siens, à un âge peu avancé, afin que le souvenir qu'on garde d'elle soit celui de la jeune femme mince, brune et qu'on disait jolie qu'elle était, et qu'elle aurait été peu de temps après.

Et elle se dit, là, par terre, avec deux balles logées dans l'épaule, en se vidant de son sang, qu'elle manquait tellement de choses, qu'il y en avait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas sut faire ou dire…

Sa vie disparaissait, lentement, mais en un flot continu, comme l'eau d'une fontaine. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage...: quelle poésie… Puis, soudain, la sérénité prit le dessus. Elle s'en allait, et cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, sa vie, sa courte vie, 25 ans, c'est court, finirait, et c'est tout…

Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir ses mains ensanglantées, et se sentit partir, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, et comme une résonance près de sa tête, des mains la toucher, la porter…

« Trop tard », se dit-elle.

Puis plus rien.

1 mois plus tôt

Kate se leva avec l'étrange impression que ce jour serait le dernier de sa vie. Elle avait rêvé de lui, comme d'habitude... Que ressentait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas elle même... Et lui que ressentait-il ? De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance ! Elle s'en fichait de ses sentiments !

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva, enfilant rapidement ses habits, puis se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un bon café.

Mais un homme était là, assis sur une chaise.

Il tourna la tête quand elle arriva et haussa un sourcil, un sourire ironique accroché au visage, dans une attitude qui lui était extrêmement particulière, et qui, elle devait l'avouer, la faisait presque craquer…

Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, il était grand, fort, très séduisant somme toute. Mais le problème était qu'il était précisément l'homme qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir si tôt le matin…

Un homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits…

De deux façons différentes, malheureusement. Il avait parfois un tel caractère de gamin insupportable…

Elle poussa un grand soupir et opta pour l'approche directe. Après tout, qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'être désagréable le matin, avec...lui…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Castle ? »

_ Bonjour à vous aussi, Beckett ! En réalité, je viens juste de me souvenir que c'était le début du week-end ! »

Kate essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir si elle avait pu parler du week-end avec Castle, mais n'y réussi pas. Elle demanda prudemment :

« Suis-je supposée comprendre ? »

Castle sourit de son sourire si particulier… (Kate, reprends-toi !) mais ne répondit pas. La détective était déjà en colère mais essayait de rester calme. Elle saisit un bol dans un placard près du frigo. Et se tourna vers l'objet (permanent) de ses pensées. Elle soupira et dit le plus calmement possible :

« Ecoutez, Castle, il est tôt, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarqué, c'est le week-end, alors comprenez bien que je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir débarquer chez moi et me poser des devinettes ! »

En prononçant ces mots, Kate réalisa que Castle était chez elle, et qu'il n'était pas censé avoir la clé….

« Comment… ? »

Mais au même moment Castle s'appuya au réfrigérateur et se pencha vers la jeune femme, très près, beaucoup trop près pour la santé mentale de Kate, ce qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Mais l'écrivain en devina la fin, comme toujours.

« …Je suis rentré ? Secret professionnel. » Puis, voyant l'air furieux de la détective, il ajouta précipitamment :

« J'ai dit à la concierge qui j'étais, et elle m'a prêté votre clé… »

Il recula à une distance recomandable de sécurité et agita l'objet du délit sous le nez de Kate. Celle-ci les lui arracha des mains avant de les jeter sur la table rageusement. Castle sourit et s'approcha vivement de la détective.

« Quand à ce week-end… »

Mais Beckett ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher, encore concentrée sur le savon qu'elle allait passer à la concierge, et fut extrêmement surprise de le trouver si proche d'elle, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.

Elle lâcha bêtement le bol, qui se brisa sur le carrelage blanc.

Au lieu de se baisser pour ramasser les éclats éparpillés dans la pièce, elle continua de fixer ses grands yeux, et, se rendant compte de leur proximité par rapport aux siens, se mit à rougir fortement.

Castle, lui, ne réagit pas, et continua de scruter son visage.

Il s'approcha, doucement.

Kate savait ce qui allait se passer, et savait qu'elle devait à tout prix empêcher que cela arrive. Mais elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même (excuse pitoyable)…

Il la fixait toujours, son souffle saccadé, caressant ses joues, de plus en plus proche…

* * *

Alors, je dois continuer ? Donner moi votre avis ! Reviews appréciées ;)


End file.
